


Reward

by ObsessionsOfMine



Series: DQ Week 2015 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen Week, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day 1 of Dragon Queen Week under the prompt: Teacher/Lessons<br/>This is just Magic lessons fluff, I'm afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

 That afternoon, Regina walked into Maleficent’s large library to find a huge amount of vials, tubes and instruments she couldn’t name on top of a large wooden table, the sun bouncing off their glass surface to create small colorful dots all around the stone walls. “What’s all this?” Regina asked, running her finger over the smooth surfaces of the containers in front of her, eyes glued on the sorceress smiling on the other side of the table.

 “Since you’ve been doing so well with your spells, I thought I might teach you how to store them for future use.” She motioned with her hand for Regina to come over, her eyes following her intently as she walked closer. “Now, storing spells is a very useful ability but it demands precision.” She moved one of her hands to Regina’s lower back, making the girl sigh as she let it rest there. “If you get anything wrong, the spell won’t work, and it might even have undesired effects.” Maleficent lowered her voice as she leaned into Regina’s personal space.

 It was hard to focus with Maleficent so close to her, the sharp smell of smoke filling her with every breath she took. “So I need to focus.” Regina turned on her heels to meet Maleficent’s gaze head on, amusement glinting in her eyes as she raised herself on her tiptoes to brush her lips against the blonde’s. “Pretty hard to do when you’re this good of a distraction.” She couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at her lips when Maleficent shook her head at her, unable to contain her own smile.

 Warm hands found her waist, lightly squeezing before moving up and down in a sweet caress. “Maybe, if you manage to get one spell stored today, we can talk about a reward, of sorts.” She offered, her tone leaving no doubt as to what kind of reward they talking about. Her head lowered, soft lips showering quick kisses on the line of Regina’s jaw, moving around and up until her mouth touched the shell of the brunette’s ear. “What do you think about that, dear?” She practically purred, making Regina shiver, a shaky breath escaping her plump lips.

 “I think I’ve never been this motivated in my life.” She answered with heated sincerity, holding Maleficent’s gaze for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and facing the table once again, determination lighting up every inch of her face. “Shall we start this lesson, then?” She prompted, raising both of her eyebrows and gesturing to the the tools in front of them with a swift wave of her hand, her eagerness to start marking each of her gestures.

 “That’s what I like to hear.” Maleficent smirked, positioning herself behind Regina; her breath tickling the back of her neck as she pointed the ingredients on the table, identifying each one of them with ease, and as she took notice of the immediate change in Regina’s breathing she had to fight the smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. She’d never said anything about making it easy for Regina to concentrate, after all.


End file.
